In a wireless communication network, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may report to the network measurements on one or more, or all, transmission points in an area. However, such reporting may have large feedback overhead, e.g., when one or more, or multiple WTRUs share similar transmission and/or reception points. Feedback overhead may use large amounts of resources in such systems, may reduce system throughput, and/or consume WTRU battery life. For example, WTRUs may report feedback to support transmission and/or reception to a subset of transmission and/or reception points. In such scenarios, and/or others, large overhead for configuration and/or reconfiguration of the subsets may be useful, especially in the case of mobile WTRUs.